The Trials and Tribulations of Abby Lockhart
by Sapphonic
Summary: Luka is seeing Sam but their relationship is on the verge of a break down…Abby goes out for a drink with Luka who is down in the dumps in need of a friend…after a few drinks one leads to another… Chp 10 up Abby in a coma & Luka comes back US to visit her.
1. Criked

**The Trials and Tribulations of Abby Lockhart**

**Summary:** Luka is seeing Sam but their relationship is on the verge of a break down… Abby goes out for a drink with Luka who is down in the dumps in need of a friend… after a few drinks one leads to another… oh yes! The trials and tribulations of Abby Lockhart in one year!

Susan is still at the County in my story…

**Authors Note: **Adapted form The Night Before… I wrote sometime ago… well this story is altered and changed and it is a Luby version. To keep up with the times, I'd thought I'll have a go a ADAPTING all and revamping it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - Criked

Ambulance bay doors crashed open, EMT's Dumar and Olbes rushed in with a young man on a gurney.

"23 year old male, Gun Shot Wounds to chest and abs, stats 160/100 pulse ox 96. O neg. No intubation…" Olbes said giving the stats, "Throat's too bloody, messy and swollen"

"Ok put him in Trauma 2, Get a CBC, Chem. 7, crit, O neg blood type." Luka said in his thick Croatian accent. Abby and Susan came to assist. Luka filled in the details to them.

"No intubation? Upper airway obstruction, I'll crike him," said Abby. "Haleh, get a 6.5 and a crike," The nurse handed over the crike tray so Abby can perform the procedure

"Too damn right it's bloody and swollen, Haleh can you suction the throat?" She asked the nurse who probed the suction tool around the victim's airway, to clear it.

"Quickly Abby his vitals are dropping" Luka said listening through his stethoscope looking up at the brunette.

"I've got it!" she yelled, blowing away a loose strand of her hair. "Epi, one to 10,000, two cc's. IV Push" Susan looked on with an impressive smile.

"Does anyone know his name?" Susan asked.

Jerry popped his head through the door "Cops are on the way, they'll have details on the Vic"

"Thanks Jerry"

"Sam, call the OR, GSW patient's has severe internal bleeding, needs surgery ASAP" Luka demanded.

The heart monitor started bleeping erratically "We're losing him Luka! He's losing too much blood," Abby shouted

"They're paging Dr Hair, he's out and about" Sam smirked as she was referring to Dubenko.

"Sam, order more O neg, in order to do blood transfusion and page Dubenko again, quick!" the Croatian Doctor shouted

The doors flew open and a man in late 30's with wild curly hair and frameless glasses in blue scrubs. Dubenko. "Ok I'll take over, my patient now, fill me in on the details, oh hi Abby"

Jerry popped his head round the door again. "Sam, telephone…"

Sam shook her head and walked out of the trauma room "Oh erm yes, I guess it's Alex's school… AGAIN!"

Luka finished talking to Dubenko and overheard Sam moaned, "What was that?"

"Umm nothing Luka, just a telephone call" Abby smiled nervous.

Luka smiled back with a twinkle in his eye and winked. Neela walked in. Abby swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"I have patients to attend to" Luka left placing his stethoscope on his neck and left the room.

"Did I see Luka wink at you? Why was he looking at you that way?" Neela asked rather loud, when they left the room

"God, not so loud Neela!" Abby gasped and rolled her eyes.

"Err… okay...and where were you last night...? I kept calling and calling, but no answer?"

"Sorry, went for a drink with Luka" Abby replied and it left Neela standing in the middle of the hall flabbergasted.

"A drink with Luka? You must have been mad especially with Sam's temperament! I know he had some troubles with Sam but… are you bloody mad?"

"God, I'm a mess," she mumbled to herself. She smokes a cigarette outside and the moment she turns around to go back inside, Luka is coming towards her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I...it..." they both say at the same time nervously. They laugh. Silence. They decided not to talk about it anymore, it just happened. Something happened the night before…


	2. The Night Before

**Chapter 2 – The Night Before**

Abby sat at the admit desk, catching up on her paper work, she looked up and saw an unhappy Luka walking towards the board.

"Hey! You ok?" Abby asked reaching over to put file in a tray.

"Yeah so-so" Luka replied, rubbing his name off and turn to her "erm… are you doing anything after work?"

"Not really, why?

"I was wondering if you like to grab a drink on the way home?" Luka smiled nervously hoping that she says yes.

"Yeah why not, maybe we can catch up on stuff, haven't seen much of you lately"

"Yeah well I've been trying to sort things out in my life" He shrugged and gave a forced smile "and I erm… just needed someone to talk to"

Abby busily filling in a discharge form, looked up, raised her brows and pursed her lips "You know that I'm always here for you Luka, ok?" and walked away into a treatment room.

It was the end of the shift, Abby just getting her coat from her locker. Luka walked in.

He asked "You ready?"

"Yes I am" Abby answered, untying her hair, letting it down and gave him a smile.

They leave the ER together, walking out to the Ambulance bay; the cold Chicago air hits them.

"God! It's freezing" Abby commented, wrapping the scarf round herself. Luka laughed, shivering. They enter the main street and stood outside the bar next door Ike Ryan's.

"You want to go here?" Luka asked.

Abby gave that look clenching her teeth trying to fight the cold "Err… no, maybe we should go to that bar nearer you? I've not been in there a while"

"Ok" Luka nodded in reply.

Abby knew that fact there would be other ER staff in there, it would make things awkward especially if someone saw the two of them drinking but then again it's only innocent socialising. They climbed the stairs up to the EL. One just pulled up in time for them to step on. They spent the journey in silence; Abby spent most of it looking out of the window while Luka looks down at his feet and taking idle glances at the brunette, thinking about their time together in the past…_Damn! Why did I break up with her?_

The EL arrived at Luka 's stop, they both step off, walk down the steps to a busy street and headed to the nearby bar. Luka opened the door for Abby and they go in.

The bar was half empty, music playing, not too loud and perfect. Makes a change as the place is normally packed out like if it were on a weekend night, if so, otherwise they wouldn't be able hear each other talk.

"I'll get the drinks, what do you want?" Luka asked.

"A beer please" Abby replied, Luka with a disapproving look, he raised his right brow.

"A beer please! What's your problem, Luka? You asked me if I like to join you for a drink and you refuse to get me one" Abby frowned with her hands on her hips "I have the odd beer now and again, don't worry I wont go into relapse…"

Luka shrugged. "Ok…"

"I'll go get us a table"

Abby found a table; she sat down and crossed her legs. She slipped her hand in her coat pocket, to remove her cigarettes, pulled one out, and placed the packet on the table and lights up. She then puts her hand in to the other pocket and pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open. Took a long draw of her cigarette as she glanced at it.

'12 missed calls & 1 SMS' – they were all from Neela, SMS reads _"Abby, where are you? I've called by your home, you're not there, call me, Neela xx"_

"Here…" Luka said, seated in front of Abby, placing placed the drinks on to the table. Abby shoved her phone back in her pocket. Luka pursed his lips "Look, I'm sorry I've shouldn't have done that…"

"No worries…" Abby smiled back. "So what's eating you Luka?" she asked picking up the bottle to take a sip.

"Oh this and that" He replied.

"Problems with Sam?"

"Uh-huh"

They chatted about work, their families, and funny memories, Sam, Alex and her persistent Ex- Steve. Their drinks were flowing like their conversations...

Few hours later…

"You want to come back to my place for coffee? Well it is nearby," Luka asked.

"Err. Sure I'll have a quick one" Abby rose up and loses her balance, touching her head "Whoa… one too many!" They grabbed their coats and left the premises.

"Thanks Abby" Luka smiled as they both walk across the road to another street.

"What for?" Abby replied looking puzzled

"For listening and a good night"

"S-s-sure no worries"

During the walk to his place, they never spoke a word, only thing was Abby could see in the corner of her eye was Luka; he kept looking at her on numerous occasions. Abby kept giggling about it. They arrived at his home. Luka got his keys out, unlocked the door and they entered the building.

"Hmm I'm surprised you managed to keep this place clean" Abby commented shedding her coat and started to giggle. "I guess Sam does it for you?"

Luka chuckled at her "You got to be kidding me? Sam clean up? Pffttt! I have a cleaner come in once a week."

Abby made her way to the lounge and looked around. Luka goes in the kitchen and makes the coffee. She walked in to the kitchen and commented about the newly done décor.

"About time you got this damn place a makeover" Taking the mug from Luka.

Luka smiled and gestured Abby into the lounge…

-------

"I better be going, it's getting late" Abby said, getting up from the couch, feeling woozy from the drinks "I'm on early tomorrow, thanks for the coffee"

"Stay…I can put you up for the night and give you a lift in the morning" Luka offered.

"Thanks but no thank you" Abby walked in to the hallway and Luka grabbed her hand before she reached for her coat. She stumbled with drunkenness and turned to him with a frown.

"Abby, I don't know what I want?" Luka said, focusing on her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know Luka, tell me?" Abby slurred and shook her head "I know you have problems with Sam but I thought everything was going just fine with her?"

Luka shrugged, he didn't know what to answer.

"Oh? I'm sorry," She whispered

"I think we're better as friends"

"Yep, like me and you"

Luka almost answered but stopped with his mouth slight open, the disappointment has just hit him. They focus on at each other. Abby raised a brow waiting for him to say something. Luka gazed in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" Abby said nervously.

"I know we still have feelings for each other"

"Do we?" Abby closed her eyes and sighed, "Luka, look, we've both had a lot to drink tonight, ok?"

"Abby, I have never stopped loving you, I know I made a big mistake breaking it off with you, at the time was right because we were together at the wrong time, with your family problems"

Abby's mouth opened in disbelief. "My family problems? M-m-y family problems! What about you? You had problems too with that stupid Nicole!" she protested, stuttering due to intoxication "and I-I-I had to put up with… with"

"Yes, ok yes I got your point" Luka rolled his eyes "but I think this time…it feels right"

"Night Luka!" Abby waved, she turned away heading to the door. Luka once again grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips "For god sakes Luka! Mmmfft!" Abby pushed herself away from him. She stared at him feeling shocked from the unexpected kiss.

"I want you Abby" Giving her that broody sexy look. Abby stared at him for a few more seconds. She sighed and pulled her body into Luka, cupped his face and kissed him. This time she gave him a full deep passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and explored it inside deliciously.

_Oh what the hell!_ She thought to herself savouring the kiss. He ran his hand down to her back and grasped her pert bottom. Abby moaned with arousal and pulled away from him again. They made contact by focusing into each other eyes for a moment… Their lips meet again… He's got the message… She wants him… They made their way into his bedroom...

They both impacted against each other, passionately kissing and caressing. They both start to fiddle and fumble with each other's clothes. They peel each other's clothes off one by one… His shirt, her blouse, his trousers, her slacks, his boxers and her bra trailed round the bedroom floor. . Abby pulled him on to the bed and they spend a moment pressing their naked bodies against each other. From then, they spent all night making passionate love...


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3 – The Morning After**

_The morning after…_

Abby opened her eyes and tried to focus at the time alarm clock, read 06.26. She closed them tight realising her head was thumping.

"Oh god" She moaned groggily rubbing her forehead. She turned to the body next to her and gasped "Luka!"

She sat up looking around the room in a dazed with her eyes widen, knowing the fact she has just woken up, naked next to Luka Kovac. He was still asleep. Abby wiggled out of bed quickly, started picking up the trail of her clothes scattered around the bedroom floor and the hallway. She quickly put them on, grabbed her coat and headed out the door. The slam of the door woke Luka up.

Outside, Abby grabbed hold of the railing; a wave of nausea from hangover had just hit her. She tried to catch her breath, as she felt suffocated by the shock of waking up next to Luka. Abby has deep feelings about Luka but felt so ashamed that they slept behind Sam's back. She started to walk quickly, heading home.

"Abby?" Luka said groggily, raising his weary head. He quickly got out of bed, headed to the window and watched Abby rushing off down street. _"Damn"_ he muttered to himself then the telephone rang. Luka flopped on to the bed to reach for it on the nightstand.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Hi"_

"Sam?"

_"Yep…I… erm… Luka I think we need to talk… I wanted to see if we could give it another go…? I mean… I know we haven't broken up… I just want you back in my space… Alex and I will move back in your apartment tonight… You know what this hotel sucks!"_

_-----_

_Present day… Back to the Ambulance bay entrance after bumping into Luka…_

Abby walked back in the Emergency Room, embarrassed and distracted. "Shit, what have put myself into? Luka is not going to forget…"

"Abby, I have 14 year old female complaining of severe abdominal pains and vaginal bleeding" said Chuny giving her the chart.

"Thanks Chuny" Abby replied taking the clipboard; they both walked to the teenage patient in the treatment room. Stood by the gurney with Chuny on the opposite side. Abby glanced at the chart for the details.

"Hi" Abby greeted looking at the girl. "You are Sara Lanski?"

"Yes I am" Sara replied, groaning with pain

"I'm Dr. Lockhart" Abby smiled "I believe you are suffering from severe abdo pains?" The girl nodded in reply "Can you show me where?"

"Here" Sara pointing where the pain is, lower abdomen.

"Have you had pain like this before?"

The girl shook her head.

"When did the bleeding start?"

"I don't know, stop asking me stupid questions"

"Are you pregnant?" Abby asked with one hand on hip and the other leaning on the gurney

The teenager replied defensively by snapping at Abby "No I am not bitch!"

Abby flinched at her aggressive reply "ok…"

"Sara, I am going examine the area with my hands, you may feel discomfort when I press" Sara nodded gritting her teeth. Abby puts her hand on her lower abdominal and examined her. She pressed on the critical spot. Abby pursed her lips in deep concentration and moved her eyes to one side, she then cocked her head looking at Chuny.

"Chuny" She said as they walk away from the patient and stood out in the corridor. She spoke in a soft tone "She's pregnant alright, I am afraid it looks like she's threatened with miscarriage" Chuny nodded, Abby continued "Can you order a ultrasound and meds for pain please, page me when they're available"

The nurse walked away, heading down the corridor.

"Miss Lanski, We are going to do an ultrasound on you and going give you something for the pain" Abby announced reassuring her patient.

"What you think wrong me?" Sara asked

"Well" Rubbing her hands "You're pregnant and a threatened miscarriage"

The girl looked up and down at Abby and sneered "You're talking shit, bitch"

"Look young lady, cut the attitude, I'll will be a bitch by sending you home and let you bleed to death" Abby snapped and made her way out of the room until a shout from the angry young teen catches her attention.

"I am gonna report you bitch! Threatening me like that"

"Try me!" Abby shouted back. She didn't care; she did care about her patients, but not in the mood to deal with conflicts as she just having a really bad day…

At the admit desk. Luka sat down in front of the Computer and Jake came up from behind putting a file in a try and asked "Anyone seen Abby?"

"Yeah, she's with a patient," Luka answered without his eyes leaving the PC screen and asked, "Why you want her?"

Jake grinned and folded his arms "Well… she _is_ my rotation supervisor!"

Luka chuckled. Abby appeared and looked at Luka and Jake. "Talking about me?"

They both shook their head. She raised her brows and headed off to the Doctor's lounge.

Abby entered the lounge and walked to the coffee maker. Picked up a mug and poured herself a drink. She sighed and heard the door opening. She doesn't look to see. who it is. She thought. _God, can't I have five minutes peace?_

A male voice asked "Are you ok?"

Abby turned round "Jake!"

"You seem to be on edge today? Are you avoiding me?" Jake asked looking serious for once.

"No… "

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," Abby replied rubbing her forehead.

"Hey why don't I drop by at your place tonight, and maybe give you one of my massages?"

"Look Jake! Can't you get it to your stupid head that we are no longer together?"

The door opened again, Luka walked in.

Jake looked at Abby pursing his lips "I guess I'll see you in curtain 3, I'll assess the patient.."

"Yeah you go and do that!" Abby snapped, placing her hand on her forehead. Jake left the lounge.

Abby puts down her mug and walked to her locker, pretending to ignore Luka. She opens the door and her hands rummaged, nervously around on the shelf finding her cigarettes, the packet was empty. She sighed and slammed the door shut. She turned around and Luka stood in front of her.

"You were great last night…"

Abby doesn't reply, she leaned her back against the locker, biting her bottom lip looking down to the floor. Feeling ashamed, she can't look him the eye. His body leaned forward to press against her leaving her tiny frame wedged between him and the locker. Luka tilted his head down to kiss her. Abby closed her eyes tightly, starting to feel panicky. She felt his soft lips, brushing on her neck, brushing them against her ears and whispered in her ear "I love you…" He continued to kiss down her neck, making his way down to her cleavage. He cupped her breasts. Abby moaned out loud until she opened her eyes realising where they were and he was doing. Anyone could walk through that door!

"Stop it Luka" Abby pushed him away "Are you crazy? Not in here"

"Yeah… maybe I am going crazy" Luka replied. "Really crazy…"

"What?" Abby looked up staring into his eyes.

"I got a call from Sam this morning, she says she and Alex are moving back at my place tonight..."


	4. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 4 - Eavesdropping**

Abby rushed into the ladies room, entered into one of empty stalls and locked the door from behind. She puts the toilet seat lid down and sat on it. She grabbed hand full of toilet paper and started to cry.

Abby stopped sniffling when she heard someone _humming_ away entered the room and listened to the footsteps in to the next stall. A minute later Abby lets go again when she heard the loo flushing. The noise drowned out her cry.

Footsteps came out of the cubicle to the wash areas, a hand reached for the tap and looked at herself in the mirror. It was Susan Lewis. She was inspecting her face making sure she looked presentable. She overheard a 'hiccup' from behind and swung her head round. Susan stepped back and tapped on the door.

"Hello? Are you ok in there?" She asked.

"Go away!" Abby shouted.

Susan narrowed her eyes and raised her brows as she recognised the voice. "Abby, is that you?"

Abby unlocked the door and stood there with mascara streaks down her face.

"Abby! What's wrong?" Susan asked worriedly

Abby shrugged her shoulders and blew her nose. She walked to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Uh! What a state!'She turned on the tap and bent over to bathe her face with cold water. Reaches for the paper towels and dried her face. Abby turned to Susan and cried again. Susan puts her arms round Abby to embrace a hug. Giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I did a really stupid thing last night." Abby nodded "I went for a drink with Luka after work, he needed a friend to talk to."

"Yes, as you would" Susan nodded in her reply.

"We got quite drunk, went back to his place and erm..." Abby shrugged her shoulders at Susan feeling embarrassed to say the words.

Susan carried on nodding until it dawned on her what Abby was implying.

"Oh god! Abby you didn't!" Susan laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well… I knew you guys would get back together again… hey wait a minute? Isn't Luka with…?"

"Yes I know!" Abby exclaimed said, defensively "I feel so ashamed because…"

"Because you are seeing someone else?" Susan interrupted, gently folding her arms. "So I heard."

"Oh no… no…we are not together anymore, anyway that wasn't serious."

"I'm surprised you never told me who he was considering we're best friends? Come on Abby who was he? I'm intrigued!"

"I really don't want to say…" Abby looked away, knowing that she'll be in trouble for seeing a med student.

"Oh don't tell me its Dubenko!" The pretty blonde laughed, nudging her arm.

"Very funny Susan!" Abby laughed back.

"Maybe you want to talk more over a drink?"

"Yep, this isn't the time and place,"

"Chuck going to his parents tomorrow for a few days taking Cosmo with him, obviously I can't have the time off" Susan said with her arms folded "I could do with the company"

"Ok sure!" Abby's pager goes off and looked down "Chuny… I've got to go"

----

Sara Lanski rolled her eyes when she saw Abby entering the room. Abby smirked back at the girl's expression.

"Ok…" Abby took a breath, looking down at the chart. "I'm going perform an ultrasound on you Miss Lanski"

"Yeah whatever" Sara replied, looking at her doctor wondering why her eyes were all puffy.

Abby grabbed a stool placed it next to the gurney and sat down. She reached for the transductor probe and pulled it towards herself and placed it on the bed. She tapped away on the keyboard inputting details.

"Can you lift your gown up please, I want to scan your abdomen" Abby asked grabbing the gel bottle. "I'm gonna put this gel your tummy ok? This may feel a little cold" She squeezed out the gooey blue gel on the girl stomach, puts the bottle down. She grabbed the transductor, placed it on the girl's stomach and steers it around vigorously to pick up a clear picture on the screen.

----

Susan walked across the road to the Jumbo Mart to grab a coffee. She entered the store, looking around. She sighed when she saw the length of the queue at the coffee counter. Susan joined the queue. She looked down one of the aisles and saw Jake on his break.

Jake strode along the aisle and bumped into an old friend. They shook hands and started chatting. From a distance Susan can hear them.

"Hey long time no see!" the guy said, "You still training to be a doc?"

"Yeah I am on my fourth year and working over the road" Jake replied

"Oh yeah County General?"

Jake nodded.

"God that place is busy, I bet it's nice having to work with those hot nurses!"

Jake laughs, "Yeah…"

"So have you got a babe in your life then?"

"Not anymore, we split about a month ago, I work with her, she's a doctor"

"Yeah! What's she like?" The guy asked out of curiosity

"Hot! She's my rotation supervisor!"

"Really? You're living dangerously aren't you? Sleeping with your supervisor!"

"That's the thrill of it!" Jake laughed

Susan gasped after eavesdropping their conversation. Her mouth was hanging wide open. Susan stormed out of the store leaving the queue and dashed across the road into the ambulance bay and quickly entered the hospital through the sliding doors.

Neela approached Susan rushing in. "Can I speak to you for second?"

"Later, Neela" Susan replied glancing around "Has anyone seen Abby?"

The young Indian doctor replied. "She's in treatment room four Dr Lewis"

"Thanks Neela"

----

Chuny was assisting Abby whilst she was working away on the ultrasound.

"See that. That's your baby," Abby pointed at the screen. "Heartbeats good, I can see a slight separation on your placenta which have cause the bleeding"

"How far gone I am?"

"About 15 weeks, we will have to admit you, you will need bed rest"

"I can't do that," the girl sobbed "My parents gonna kill me now, they don't know I'm pregnant!"

"I'll go and phone for a bed Doctor," Chuny said. The nurse walked out and bumped in to Susan looking infuriated.

"Dr Lockhart…" Susan said in a whispered tone "I want to see you in my office!"

"Huh?" Abby turned her head and saw her angry looking boss stood next to her. "Ok, I'll be there a in a sec" Abby narrowed her eyes at her patient. _Did Sara really report me?_


	5. Little Soldiers

**Chapter 5 – Little Soldiers**

Susan sat at her desk signing paper work, heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the pretty brunette popped her round the door. Susan waved her in, placed her pen down on the desk, clasping her hands together. Susan made direct eye contact at Abby, who stood in front of her desk.

She pursed her lips "I'm disappointed in you Abby."

Abby looked at her but doesn't say a word.

"If I was a mean boss, I would have reported this to Weaver."

"Oh Well I can explain…" said Abby defensively; thinking her patient had reported her. "My patient Sara…"

"You know the rules?" Susan interrupted.

"What rules?" Abby shook her head looking confused.

"Jake is a med student and you are his supervisor! What were you thinking when you got intimate with him?"

Abby clenched her jaw, in shock; she wanted the ground to swallow her up. _'God! How did she find out? Oh shit! Jake can't you keep that big mouth of yours shut?'_

"I did try to avoid, I guess I got weak. But I didn't think it would last, so I didn't bother to say anything."

"How long you two have been seeing each other?" Susan asked

"Erm..." Abby raised her brows, puffed out her cheeks "About a month? We broke up a month ago, so it doesn't matter Susan."

Susan glanced at her; leaned back in to her chair.

Abby continued "Ok I understand… and I understand you reporting this to Weaver, you are only doing your job" Abby stood looking at Susan, feeling bad; she had really let her friend down. She said, "I'm really sorry Susan"

"Apology accepted." Susan nodded back "You can go now and you can do the drug lock-up stocktaking on your break tomorrow."

"What? Uh ok…" Abby sneered and turned round putting her hand on the door handle and paused and turned her head round looking at Susan again. "I guess tomorrow night's cancelled then?"

"No" She answered. "Are you still coming?"

----

Chuny shot out of the treatment room, looking for Abby and saw her walking down the corridor.

"Abby your patient is crashing!"

Abby ran after Chuny catches her attention.

The girl was lying, soaked in blood, Chuny and Haleh scurrying about sorting out IV's and drips.

"She started haemorrhaging," Haleh said, checking the vitals.

Abby nodded as she stamped her foot on the brake of the gurney and released it.

"Lets take her to Trauma 2!" Abby commanded as they raced the gurney in to the other room. They crash the door open. Greg Pratt followed and joined in

"What we got?"

"Female, 14, Primigravida, Gestation 15 weeks, O neg, placental separation… haemorrhaging," Abby replied "Ok, everybody on my count, one, two, three. Nice and gently. Good."

They lifted the patient over on to the trauma bed.

"BP falling 60 over 40, were losing pulse!" said one of the nurses.

"She needs transfusion quickly, disturbance of the blood coagulation, her kidneys will shut down!" Abby instructed

"Need to load up on the O neg!" Pratt shouted.

"Lines in!"

"Push 4 mag sulphate."

"Someone call OR!"

"Pressures dropping."

"She's in Fib! Paddles!" Abby shouted "Haleh, 250" She places them on the patients chest.

"Clear!"

The girl's body jolted up as defibrillator shocked her. The cardiac monitor screeched out the lethal rhythms.

"Charging to 300 and clear!"

The body jolted again. Still no sign of life

"Turn volume up to 360," Dubenko ordered, coming in from the trauma room next door. "What we have here?"

Pratt gave the details.

"Clear!"

Abby placed the paddles on the girl's chest again. Another jolt.

The cardiac monitor beeps normal heart rhythm again.

"Normal sinus." Haleh announced.

"Good work guys, get her up to OR now!" Dubenko said.

Abby snapped off her surgical gloves, threw them in to the trashcan. She stood there with one hand on hip and the other rubbing her nose. She sighed and shook her head as she walked out.

Her shift was over, she's glad to see it was the end of the shift…

----

Jake sat on the doorstep outside Abby's apartment reading a book. He looked up and saw her walking from a distance.

"Hey!" Jake got up and picked up his rucksack.

"Uh jeeez!" Abby scoffed in disbelief, she climbed up the steps to her door and unlocks it, ignoring him.

"You really _are_ having a bad day!" Jake chuckled nervously.

Abby doesn't answer, seriously not in the mood for company especially with Jake. All she wanted was to chill out at home in peace have a nice soak in a hot bath hoping to wash away all her troubles. She opened her post box in the lobby, grabbed her mail and looked at them. "Junk, bill, junk"

"I've got to work night shift tonight."

"Ok, so what do I care?" Abby replied as she headed to her apartment door. She bent over to get the newspaper from the floor. Abby kicked the door from behind, to shut it firmly. Jake flinched back as it slammed inches from his face.

----

The early morning heavy rain drummed on the bedroom window. On the bed, Abby laid with one arm over her head, tucked under the pillow, chewing at her bottom lip, staring at the leak stains on the ceiling. Thinking about what consequences she may have to face about her situation with Luka. Abby sighed out loud when she closed her eyes after turning over. Trying to erase recollection of what happened the other night with Luka. The guilt has got to her. She opened her eyes wide in surprised when the phone rang and leaned over to the bedside to reach for it.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

_"Hi, you sleep well?"_

"Ugh! What you want?"

_"Oh? Still cranky eh?"_ Jake asked chuckling away _"Anyway I need to talk to you, can we meet up when you finish work?"_

"No," Abby got out of the bed and walked to her wardrobe. She placed her phone on her shoulder wedging it with her ear and pulled out a top. "Can't you get it to your stupid head that we are no longer together? God sakes Jake stop harassing me!"

_"Oh right?"_ Jake snapped

Abby walked to her bedside and slammed the phone down. Abby grunted in sheer frustration "Men!"

----

Abby walked quickly down the steps through the rain after her ride on the EL. She spotted Neela stood outside JumboMart looking bewildered.

"Hey." Abby greeted

"Morning." Neela replied in her British accent.

"Erm… you coming in for coffee?" Abby pointed at door

"I suppose." Neela replied unenthusiastically

Abby opened the door, cocked her head to one side to let Neela in first and walked to the nearby queue at the coffee bar.

"What's bothering you?" Abby asked, nudging Neela waking her from her daydream.

"Uh-huh." Neela shook her head, pursed her quivering lips as she was close to tears. "Living with bloody Ray Barnett!"

"Ah!" Abby nodded sympathetically "I did say you were _nuts_ moving in with the guy."

"I hardly get any sleep!" Neela sobbed "He's always got his bloody rock band practice at all hours, they all got keys to get in and they even come in when Ray's not there"

"What? So much for privacy!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

Abby puts her hand her coat pocket, pulled out a tissue from a little handy pack and gave her it. "Here…"

"How am I going to concentrate on my job with no sleep? I'm going to kill a patient at this rate," said Neela blubbering with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Hey… shush" Abby placed her arm round Neela giving her a hug. "I help you find you some place elsewhere."

"Morning, how about the pleasure of Dr Ray Barnett buying you two beautiful ladies some coffee?" the rocker asked, coming from behind, pouting his lips trying to give them a sexy look…

Abby and Neela both sneered at Ray

"What?" Ray giving his innocent look, chewing his gum "What did I do?"

----

Luka sat at his breakfast bar drinking coffee, reading the morning paper.

"Oh I see the cat's got the cream!" Said a voice from behind. It was Sandra, His once weekly cleaner.

"Huh? Sorry?" Luka replied turning to Sandra, looking puzzled.

"I erm… found a used erm… you know" The cleaner raises her brows and mouthed "condom under the bed…"

He blushed with embarrassment. "Oh!"

Luka shook his head, turning round and smiled. He picked up his cup and drank out of it whilst glancing at the newspaper. He was struggling to read the article because he was too distracted, thinking about the other night, making love to Abby. She was a fantastic lover. It was a mind-blowing encounter once again.

"I guess you know then… Doctor?" Sandra's voice woke him up from his daydream.

"What?" He responded shaking his head.

"About the split?"

"What split? Sam and I?"

"Are you ok? You seem very distracted this morning…" Sandra interrupted then laughed, "I'm on about the condom! It has a big split in it."

"What? You're kidding me!" Luka jumped out of seat and looked in the bag. "Shit!" He started to feel frantic and ran his hand through his hair, trying to come up with a solution.

"Mmm I think you make a great daddy" the cleaner smiled. Luka stopped and stared at the cleaner thinking what she had said.

"Thanks Sandra for noticing that split… I better get off." Luka grabbed his coat and left his apartment.

Luka got in his car. Started the engine and paused for a moment gripping both hands on the steering wheel, with his mind playing…

'_Abby, the woman I probably always had loved would not oblige to have children, meaning if she was pregnant, would she abort it? Like she did with her ex-Richard's child? She has this stigma about having children by having fear that they would inherit her mother's Bi-Polar disorder. I would love her to be the mother of my children. I still brood over babies, desperately want to be a father, I know Sam doesn't want anymore… Uh… The sex with her took place 2 nights ago, there's still time for Abby to get the morning after pill… now I have a choice – Be a completely mean by not telling her, so she'll have my long waited child… or be a honest friend and inform her…'_

----

Abby was stood in the drug lock up doing the stocktaking, She sighed, as it's one of the most boring jobs in the hospital.

"Susan said I would find you here" Said a man's voice; it was Luka leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Uh-uh" Abby replied pursing her lips, writing down the figures

"So you've been a naughty girl then, Abby?" Luka chuckled putting his hands in his doctors' lab coat.

Abby placed the clipboard down on the counter. She turned to him, resting one hand on the hip and her head titled to one side looking up at him raising her brows.

"I've been a naughty girl all week"

He chuckled nervously back at her. "What did you do naughty to do this then?"

"Not important, Luka"

"Well it must be…" Luka pursed his lips.

Abby rubbed her forehead "I don't want to discuss it, thank you… Did you want something?"

"Yep, We need to talk…" Luka said hoping she would respond instead of saying the usual _There's nothing to talk about Luka…_

"Ok… What is it?"

He stepped in to the lockup, shutting the door behind him. She raised her brows as she is suspecting that privacy is needed.

"You know about the other night?"

"Hmm how can I forget?" Abby chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I have no regrets, ok? "Well erm… this morning my cleaner found the condom"

"Oh nice! She had a glimpse of your little soldiers?"

"Well no… they've escaped…"

"Huh?" Abby paused to think chewing on side of her lip and took a hard swallow "Err… are you telling me the…"

"It split" Luka interrupted "Yep."

"Oh? Erm… oh god, ok." Abby nodded and raised her hands up, lays them flat on against his chest, giving him the reassurance "I'll go and get the morning after pill…"

Abby stood up on her toes, placed both hand on his cheeks and pulled him towards herself to plant a kiss on the lips. She pulled away looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Luka.," she mouthed.

He stepped aside to let Abby leave the room… they are unaware that they were both being watched…


	6. Girls Night Out

**Chapter 6 – Girls Night Out**

Abby strode along the corridor muttering to herself with her head looking down at the clipboard. She is unaware that Jake was standing at the other end next to the nurse's station, finishing his conversation with the new chief resident Archie Morris and notices Abby heading towards the area.

"See you Morris," Jake nodded, swinging his rucksack onto his shoulders. He started walking towards Abby and he stepped aside purposely barging into her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Ugh!" Abby yelped, winded by the impact. The clipboard in her hand goes flying up in the air and clattered when it hits the ground. "Jesus! Watch it!" The startled brunette winced when she rubbed her rib where he had hit her.

Jake looked up and down Abby, giving her a cold, disapproving looks and walked away forcefully nudging his shoulder against hers.

"Uh" Abby moaned, closing her eyes and clenched her teeth when her small frame stumbled off balance again. She stood there with her mouth slightly opened, narrowing her eyes watching him walk away, stunned at his behaviour. She shook her head thinking 'Jeez… what's the hell up with him?'

Abby squatted down to pick up the paper work scattered around on the floor.

"Let me help you with this" Neela said, bending over beside her "What was that about?"

"God knows Neela, sometimes I can't work men out"

"Hmm" Neela nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Abby"

"Yup" Abby turning her head looking at the young doctor.

"Are you doing anything after work?"

"Yes I am… I'm meeting Susan at Ike's"

"Oh…ok" Neela nodded, gave a disappointed look.

Abby carried on picking up the paper and cocked her head to look at Neela.

"Are things still that bad at Ray's?"

Neela nodded again

"Hey… why don't you join us? I'm sure Susan wouldn't mind"

"Really? Are you sure?" Her face brightened up. Abby nodded

"Great, I'll be there"

"You look like you're desperate to get away from the place!"

The two interns got up and headed to the admit desk. Susan, Kovac and Sam standing about discussing about a patient. Morris still gloating about his promotion to Pratt, who is shaking his head in disbelief and Jerry is frantically trying to answer all the phones.

"Jerry where's Frank?" Susan asked in a whiny voice.

"Code Brown Dr Lewis"

"What?" She replied giving a sour expression. Susan shook her head and walked over to the board checking the admissions. Susan glanced at Abby, who was waving the clipboard and placed it in the drugs tray. Susan walked over to the two interns, carrying a big wad of files under her arm and handed over them one each.

"Abby, there's a patient needs suturing in Treatment Room 3, bring Jane along with you and Neela, patient in curtain 4 – Hypertension"

----

Abby walked into the treatment room and froze on the spot after recognizing the patient. Jane bumped into her from behind.

It was the teenage boy involved in her abduction, which took place few months ago. He was laid on the gurney with laceration on his cheek. He looked on in her direction.

"How ya doin' bitch?"

Abby stood by his side, snapping on the surgical gloves and leaned over to examine the wound ignoring his greeting. "How this happen?"

"Some sucker slashed my face, ma'am" he replied, "You don't remember me do ya?"

Abby paused and pulled herself away from the gurney and turned to Jane. "Can you get me the suturing kit please?"

"Sure Dr Lockhart" the medical student replied. She walked out of the room.

Abby again turned to the boy and placed both hands on her hip looking assertive.

"How can I ever forget you?" She snapped, frowning and pouting her lips "You and your so called buddy put me through hell that night!"

"What ya expect bitch, you couldn't save my bro!"

"Your brother may still be alive now if you guys weren't so fking proud to bring him in!" Abby protested.

The teen snapped, "Back off you bitch!"

Abby flinched and shuts her eyes tight; the boy's voice gave her a flashback of that night. _Flashback: Abby in the back of the SUV, in her scrubs, covered in blood… A young man with gunshot wounds bleeding to death, lying in front of her… She is exhausted, performing CPR for over an hour, trying her best to revive him… She fears they will kill her if he dies… The boy waved his gun at her…He yells at her "He ain't dying bitch!" Abby frantically giving chest reps…_

Jane walked back in to the room with the suturing kit and arched her brows at the boy's attitude towards her supervisor.

"Here you are Dr Lockhart…"

Abby doesn't hear her.

"Dr Lockhart? Hello?"

Jane puts her hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Abby jumped out of her seat, as she is woken from the flashback.

"Oh yes…" Shaking her head and took in a deep breath, blew it out from her mouth. "Thank you"

"Oh damn, I've forgotten the local anaesthetic!" Jane slapped her forehead.

"It's ok Jane, I don't need it" Abby whispered, giving an evil smile. She knows its time to get even with him, by stitching his face without numbing the wounded area!

"Eh? What she say?" He asked, leaning forward screwing up this face.

"Nothing… I'm going to do some stitches on your face and you're a tough little guy, so you should stand a little pain…"

Abby leaned over to the patient again and started suturing the wound. The boy gritted his teeth trying to withhold the pain when she pierced his skin with the thread.

"Ow! You're hurting me bitch, you're hurting me!"

----

Abby made her entrance in to the lounge, walking to her locker, singing to herself and swinging her stethoscope.

"Another day, another dollar…" Susan quoted, sitting at a table applying on her make-up. "I see Neela coming with us"

"Ah yes… if you don't mind?" Abby pulled a bag out from the locker

"Of course not, more the merrier!" Susan chirped, applying on the lipstick. "I think the night out will do us all good!"

"Uh huh… Give me 10 minutes, I'm going for a shower and change" Abby said heading out the door. The door handle turned before she reached for it and stepped back.

"Hey! I'm running late, can I meet up with you guys in Ike's?" Neela asked popping her head round the door.

"Sure" Susan replied. "Abby…"

"Yes Susan?" Abby stood half way out of the door.

"I haven't bothered telling Weaver about you and Jake"

"Oh?" Abby raised her brows in surprise. "Thanks!"

Susan nodded and smiled at her.

----

Abby and Susan, both walk across the road heading towards Ike's. A voice shouted from behind.

"Wait up you two!" Neela shouted, running across the road trying to catch up with them.

"Well I guess we go to the other bar then…unless you both want to start here?" Susan asked

Abby and Neela both shook their heads "Nah!"

The three women stroll along the busy street, laughing and chattering heading to the next bar.

"So Neela, have you found another place to live yet?" Susan asked

"Nope… I'm not paying $1000 a month for one-bedroom apartments"

"Jeez… a thousand dollars!" Abby winced at the hefty price." I don't even pay half that for my place"

"Hey Luka!" Susan shouted as she saw him walking towards them.

"Hey" Luka smiled at them, rubbing his hands together.

"Isn't your home that way?" Abby said sarcastically, pointed the opposite direction.

"I left my wallet at work"

"Ah! That's when you realised you couldn't get on the EL!" Abby laughed.

He chuckled with embarrassment and he then made eye contact with Abby, she gave him a little smile. "I came in the car, I need to get some gas, I guess I'll let you girls go and have fun"

"You bet!" Neela shouted

They arrive at the bar; the music was so loud they couldn't hear themselves think. Heavy Metal music was selected on the jukebox. The whole bar was pulsating with screeching guitars riffs.

"I'll get the drinks!" Susan shouted, "What you want?"

"I'll have a light beer!" Abby replied

"What?" Susan mouthed unable to hear her.

"A LIGHT BEER!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Neela?"

"Same Again!"

They got their drinks and walked to a table in the corner by the windows.

The music stopped after a crash of drums.

"Jeez… thank god for that!" Susan probing her finger in her ear.

The other two both laughed at her.

"Don't you like Heavy Metal Susan?" Abby asked, taking a swig of her beer

"No… I like Bon Jovi, Mmm he's sooo hot!"

"Bon Jovi is a rock band!" Neela laughed, "Talking of rock band, Benny's at the bar, I'll be back" She got up and headed to her friend.

"So Abby… what's it like having getting it on with Luka again?" Susan asked out of curiosity.

Abby almost choked on her drink "Sorry?"

"You heard me"

"Oh erm... ok" She grinned.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Susan!" Abby shouted looking shocked.

"I think it would be great if you two got back together"

Abby tried to ignore Susan's comment by watching Neela walking back to their table.

"That was Benny, Ray's friend"

"Oh is he in his band?" Susan asked

"Oh yes… I think he's cute!"

"I'm off to the ladies room." Abby rose up on her feet and headed to her destination.

Abby walked along the lobby to the ladies room. She felt a firm grip on her arm, then a hard yank that forced her whole body to be slammed against the wall. She lets out a yelp.

"What the f…!"

"You bitch! He knew there were something going on between you two" His hand still firmly gripping her arms.

"Eddie?" Abby gasped, she was shocked seeing it was Jake's brother; she met him at the Scanlon family christening. Her eyes were wide and staring.

"He knows why you've been avoiding him…"

Abby shook her head in confusion.

"What do you know? Has he been running to you crying cos I didn't give him 5 minutes of satisfaction?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"He saw you kissing that son of the bitch!" Eddie snarled angrily.

Abby opened her mouth in exasperation. Eddie puts his face close to hers. His breath reeked of bourbon. Abby pulled her face in disgust and gritted her teeth trying to free her wrists pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me!" She begged, "Are you crazy? Jake and I not together anymore, why is he making a such a big deal about it, he needs to get a life!"

"I'll give you a big deal!" He threatened her and lets go one of her wrist. Eddie swung the back of his hand across her face.

"Ugh!" she yelped with her face looking away, wincing at the throbbing sensation on her jaw. She turned her face grimaced with pain to look at him "Bastard!"

Eddie hits her again. This time his ring on his hand catches the side of her mouth causing it to bleed. The stinging pain from the cut on her lip has made her eyes well up.

Abby cried. "Please let me go… I'll call the cops…"

Eddie backed off by letting go of her wrists. She was trembling with fear of not knowing what the drunken man would do next. He watched Abby rush off.

Abby entered the ladies room, stepped into a stall. Shuts the door behind her quickly and locked it. She leaned her back against it and tilted her head back closing her eyes. She relieved herself by blowing out air from her mouth and broke down in tears. After a few minutes Abby came out of the toilet, wiping her nose and walked to the wash area. She looked at herself in the mirror and leaned forward to inspect her wounds. She pulled down her bottom lip to see the deep cut where it had impacted against her teeth.

"Shit!" She opened her handbag and started to rummage inside it to get her make-up out. Abby pulled out a cigarette; her hand is shaking and struggled to light up. She saw herself again in the mirror and started cursing.

"Shit!" She put her hand on her forehead then slammed the palm of her hand on the mirror, the humiliation made her cry again.

Abby walked back to the bar. She stood on her toes to look over the crowd, to see if her friends still sat at the same place. As she makes her way to them, she nervously looked around for Eddie, no sign of him; he must have left…

"You want another drink?" Neela asked shouting over the loud music.

"Please" Abby nodded. "A brandy…" She was surprised they haven't noticed her face…


	7. One Thing After Another

**Chapter 7 – One Thing After Another**

Abby extended her arm and puts her hand under the shower to check the temperature. She shed the bathrobe, stepped in and stood under the showerhead wetting her hair and sighed with relief, running both hands through her silky brunette mane. She reached for the soap and lathered herself with it, rubbing it all over her body, along her arms. Abby winced when her hand ran over her wrists - sore and bruised. She yawned, hardly slept all night from being wound up - the run in with Eddie and trying to work out how to deal with Jake…

Abby stood in front of the bathroom sink wrapping her wet hair in a towel. She turned on the cold tap, reaches for the toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste on it.

"Oh!" She moaned and her face winced, the toothbrush had caught the cut on her lip.

"Bastard" she muttered.

She grabbed the towel and gently patted her mouth with it. She heard her phone ringing from the lounge. She dashed to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Abby? It's your mother."_

"Oh… hi" She rolled her eyes in surprise.

_"How are you?"_

"Um… I'm ok."

_"How's the weather over there?"_ Maggie asked.

"It's erm..." Abby turned to look out of the window and raised her brows, surprised "Snowing!"

_"The reason I'm phoning you is to check if you were still living there."_

"I'm still here…" Wrapping her finger round the telephone cord. "You think I'd up and leave without telling?"

_"Yes Abby, maybe want to get away from your dysfunctional family." _Maggie chuckled

"I do care about you and Eric, it just…" Abby shrugged her shoulders trying to think of something without offending. "You both can be hard work at times… anyway how is he?"

_"Ok." _Maggie replied _"Anyway I'm calling to say your cousin Rachel getting married"_

"Oh great! I'm pleased for her… marrying Tom right?"

_"Yes and she wanted to send you an invitation"_

"Yes she can send it here"

_"Isn't it time you got settled down dear? You are in your mid-thirties, time is running out"_

"Mom!" Abby pulled a face in disbelief

_"When am I going to be a grandmother? Well I nearly was if you hadn't got rid of Richard's baby" _

"I've gotta go…" Abby snapped, she can still hear Maggie babbling on when she puts the phone down on the receiver, her mother's last words were…

_"I'll see you at the wedding!"_

Abby stared at the pictures of her family; she puts both her hands on her head and sighed. Her thoughts running through her head when she headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She opened the chest drawers and looked up at the mirror. She had to look at herself – to see if her cut on her lip was still prominent. She placed her hand in the knickers drawer and froze in shock.

"Oh shit!" She said, placing her hand over her mouth "I forgot to take the pill!"

----

Abby tapped away on the PC at the admit desk and noticed Wendall, who was stood in front of her putting her files down on the counter.

"Morning Dr Lockhart."

"Morning Wendall." Abby replied

"Hey Jerry can you page Dr Carter for me?" Wendall asked

"I'm sorry he's not here, he flew out to Africa last night."

"Oh? What about Dr Kovac then? I need an attending."

"He's gone with Carter to help him out."

"What?" Abby said, turning to the burly admit clerk.

"He said he'd go with Carter and help with some sort of emergency."

"Is it something to do with Kem?" Wendall asked out of curiosity

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. Abby shook their head in disbelief. She thought to herself _Is Luka running away from his problems by getting away, leaving with Carter? Jeez thanks for letting me know Luka…_

"Dr Kovac isn't staying as long as Dr Carter, I think he's back next week…"

"I guess you have to see Dr Lewis, Wendall." Abby smiled and turned back to the PC and spotted Jake entering the elevator. Abby leapt up from the chair and ran to catch up before the door closes. She slammed her hand on the _'Stop'_ button and glared at him. Jake stepped back in surprise at her quick entrance.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Abby hissed through her teeth. "Your brother attacked me last night thanks to you!"

Jake shrugged his shoulders trying to give her the innocent look and he then focused on the cut on her lip. "He did that?"

"Yes! He kicked my ass for the thank you kiss I gave Luka!"

Abby stepped back from Jake to the other end of the elevator, She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to him again. She scoffed at him and shook her head. "I can't accept your conspiratorial behaviour, Jake" Abby said with the tip of her tongue was touching the cut on the side of her lip and sighed, "One more harassment from you, I will take this to the board, do you find myself clear? You and I are history. I repeat HISTORY!"

"Oh?" Jake responded in a soft tone looking disappointed. "I guess I'll take that position in San Francisco then."

Abby paused to think about what Jake said. "Were you considering staying here at County because of me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Jake nodded "Or I was going to ask you if you would like to give us another try and move to 'Cisco with me?"

Abby had to laugh out loud "You got to be kidding me? Are you crazy? We've only been seeing each other only a month!"

"I love you, I'm in love with you"

"No no. NO!" Abby shook her head with her hand raised. She stepped back to the control panel and pressed the stop button to deactivate it.

"It's ok Abby, I wont bother you again, and I'm leaving for San Francisco this weekend"

The door opens. Abby collided into the crowd. She felt frustrated as they were blocking her pathway. "MOVE!" The angry brunette shouted.

----

"Has anyone seen Neela this morning?" Susan asked rounding up the interns for a quick meeting.

"No" Abby shook her head and looked around at the others.

"Ray?"

"Search me Dr Lewis, I didn't see her at home this morning."

"I guess we'll have to start without her!" Abby snapped, in an abrupt tone. She stepped back when she realised everyone turned to look at her, saw Ray mouthed at her '_what's your problem? _Abby folded her arms and looked down at her shoes, pursing her lips, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Thank you Abby!" Susan said, frowning at her. "Right, remember eye contact with patients at all times when you introduce yourself, when you explain the diagnosis to them, ok? You can all go now"

The group dissembled and Susan stepped forward, shook her head at Abby.

"Abby I think we need that talk now" said Susan, screwing up her nose. "We didn't get the chance last night, shall we go in the office?"

They entered the office; it was dark and unused, Susan reached for the switch to turn on the lights. The flickering of the fluorescent lighting made Abby winced as it aggravated the sensitivity of her tension headache.

"I'm sorry Susan…" Abby apologised, rubbing her temples.

"Look Abby don't jump down my throat, I have notice the bruising on your lips and jaw line," Susan sat down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did Jake hit you?"

"No."

"Well who did it then?"

"It was Jake's brother" She shamefully looked away.

"His brother! Why his brother?"

"Well obviously Jake was upset about seeing me giving Luka a kiss yesterday"

Susan gasped, trying not to smile. "You and Luka kissed again?"

"Anyway Eddie attacked me on my way to the ladies room"

"Jeez… I thought you were a bit quiet when you came back, why didn't you say something?"

"What is there to say? I thought I'd deal with this myself"

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to the cops…?"

"So I erm… I warned Jake this morning that if he stepped out of line again, I'm going straight to the board but he told me that he's going to San Francisco."

"So I guess that's it then? No more problems…"

"Erm... Nope erm. Yes there is a problem…" Abby replied leaning against the sideboard and looking up at the ceiling "Jeez Luka's really gonna thank me now!"

Susan arched her brow looking intrigued. "Why?"

"Luka came to me yesterday to say that the… the…" Abby took a hard swallow trying to bring herself to say it "the contraception had failed, so I kissed him thank you and said I would go do something about it"

Abby took in a deep breath and Susan opened her mouth in surprise.

"And this morning I realised I had forgot to take the emergency pill…" She wiped under her eye, trying not to break down and cry. "It's too late Susan… It was 3 days ago… since we did it"

"Oh I'm sorry" Susan rose up from the chair and gave Abby a hug.

"I guess I'll just have to wait…" Abby sniffed "for my next period…"

"If it comes to the worst, I know Luka would be thrilled." She said, rubbing her arm with reassurance

"Huh! You don't know how I'm feeling…" Abby snapped, she sighed and apologises "I'm sorry, I've had so much happening this week"

"It's understandable." Susan nodded.

"I guess I'd better get back to work, I have a patient waiting for results" Abby broke away from their hug and opened the door to leave the room. "Thanks Susan… for listening" She smiled sadly.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for...? I think you'd be a great mom!" Susan grinned.

----

"Take these 4 times daily with food and see your doctor in a weeks time" Abby said, advising her elderly patient "And here's your discharge letter."

"Thank you"

"Take care of yourself, bye." Abby grinned

She walked to the admit desk to put a file in the out tray and picked up a form. She placed a pen in her mouth and watched Susan pacing up and down the ER. 'Mmm bet she wished never taken the Chief position… oh yes I might that cigarette now it's quiet…" She then saw Jake walking towards her... _oh god!_

"Can you sign here for me?" Jake asked shoving the chart underneath Abby's nose.

"Please? Lets have some manners here young man" She looked at him in disgust. She squiggled her signature, whipped the form up and gave it to him.

"I hope you get what want," Jake whispered to Abby, nudging her arm firmly.

Susan stood behind them "Abby, if you're not busy, can you go and find Neela?" She asked worriedly

"Hasn't she come in yet?" Abby frowned with puzzlement knowing this was not like Neela to come in late.

"I've tried her phone, pager, you name it!" Susan ranted on.

"Ok calm down Susan! I think I know where she might be…" Abby said, rushing off to the lounge to get her coat and left the hospital…


	8. Cold as Ice

**Chapter 8 – Cold as Ice**

Abby trampled through the thick snow settled on the ground in Archer Park. She stopped to take a breath and bends over to rub her calves, though she has strong legs from everyday running about in the ER, walking on the snow is like sand on the beach, hard work…

She carried on walking with her hand guarding her eyes from the darting blizzard. Her face was red and numb from the cold; her body was well insulated by the thick coat and also wearing a hat. Abby spotted Neela at the place she expected to be at… the outdoor ice-skating rink, Neela's favourite chill out, a place she likes to get away from everything. She was sat on the bench taking her skates off.

"I thought I might find you here…" Abby said, taking her gloves off to pull away a strand of wet hair sticking to her face.

Neela looked up and pursed her lips.

"Everyone's worried about you"

"Oh are they? I didn't know that they cared" Neela replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Neela!" Abby scolded at her. "How could you say such thing like that?"

"I'm going to get fired, aren't I?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Neela on the bench.

"I don't think so… Susan knows what you're going through," Abby said, putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder for reassurance.

"Well I've had enough, I'm going to bring my stuff here and camp out on this bench"

"What! Are you crazy? You'll freeze to death!"

"Well I've got no place else to go!"

Abby got up from the bench and turned to Neela. "You're coming home with me!" She grabbed Neela's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you sure? I mean last time, you couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"Huh? Neela it wasn't like that, remember I had post traumatic stress from the kidnapping, I needed my own space"

"Ok, I thought you wanted Jake to yourself at home…"

Abby winced at the reminder.

Neela continued "But what about you and Luka? You both need the privacy when it comes to you know what" She grinned, thinking she could cope with their noise than Ray's rock band riffs.

"What? You know about Luka and me…? jeeez words get around quick!"

"Oh?" Neela said giving a sympathetic look. "Yes it does."

"Uh-huh." She smiled.

They both leave the bench, walked along the snow-drifted park. Abby spotted two kids playing on the frozen lake.

"Jeez, You got to be kidding me!" Abby nudged Neela and pointed.

"Oh my god! We better tell them"

They both rush through the blizzard to the lakeside "Get the hell out of there!" Abby shouted at the boy standing on the ice. "Are you out of your mind? Stupid…"

The children were startled by their presence. "What are you gonna do about it?" the boy shouted back "It ain't gonna break!"

"Please, come back, carefully" She begged then turned to the other kid looking exasperated "What the hell you guys thinking?"

The kid laughed, "We're only having fun, maybe a game of dare!"

Abby scoffed in disbelief and looked at Neela. "Come on Neela, help me here."

"Come on! Get your bloody arse over here now!" Neela shouted in her posh English accent.

Abby paused to look at Neela with one brow raised "Yes Neela... thanks..." She muttered under her breath with sarcasm _Yeah the kids are really going respond to her instructions._

"Come and get me then?" the boy shouted, stamping his feet trying to be clever, laughing and gave them rude hand gestures. The boy moved in closer to the edge and started showing off by dancing. The ice beneath his feet starts to crack and his whole body dipped straight in to the icy water. They all gasped in shock.

"Jesus! Oh my god!" Abby panicked "Neela, call 911!"

Neela opens her bag to find the phone, pulled it out and punched in the numbers 9-1-1. The dialling tone is heard when she placed the phone on her ear.

They saw the boy's head bobbing up and down trying to get out of the water and he goes down again.

"Emergency! Fire and Paramedics please, at Archer Park, boy, fell through frozen lake" Neela gave the details.

Abby strutted around Neela clutching her head, thinking what to do next. She gets on all fours and carefully patted the ice in front of her to check if it strong enough to bare her weight.

"They're on their way!" Neela shouted

"Hurry up!" the boy cried standing next to the two doctors.

"Ok! I'm just checking if it's safe for me to go." Abby replied and turned to Neela "I want you to hold my ankles, in case I go down."

Neela nodded "Ok" She said, leaning forward to grab hold of Abby's ankles.

Abby shuffled forward carefully towards the hole, she felt her heart pounding rapidly. She exhaled air from her mouth to calm her nerves. "Oh god… this is crazy!" she moaned, shaking her head, shuffling a bit more.

The boy came up back up to the surface, head above water, gasping for air. Abby extended her arm reached her hand out to him.

"Grab my hand!" She shouted.

The boy reached his hand out and grabbed hers. Abby felt the ice beneath her beginning to crack…

"Shit! Neela… Neela! Pull me back… quickly… quickly!" Abby panicked, "Aaaaaaah!"

Her tiny frame plunged into the icy waters. She was gone…

Abby cried from the pressure of the water in her ears and the underwater was silent. The only thing she could hear was herself screaming inside her soul because the freezing water was so cold as if it felt like knives stabbing into her. To her reaction she pushed herself up.

Abby rose to the surface and gasped for air. "Oh! Oh!" she cried, trying to breathe, the shock has paralysed her. She forgot that the boy was still holding her hand; suddenly his weight drew her back under again. Abby panicked as this time she found herself trapped under the ice, frantically trying to find the hole to get out… for air…

The EMT and the Fire Dept ploughed through the snow to the lakeside, stepped out of their vehicles and rushed to the lake.

"Hurry!" Neela shouted, "We've got two people in the water now, boy and a woman"

"Ok leave it with us" the fire chief responded.

They all gathered around pulling out and laying out their equipment.

Abby felt weaker and weaker trying to find a way out. Her body goes into a paralytic mode from the hypothermia and loses her consciousness.

Two fire fighters kneeled over the hole and after a few seconds they manage to find Abby and pulled her lifeless body out of the water and placed her on the stretcher. Neela gasped in relief.

"I'm a doctor, I'll check her out" Neela said.

She placed her fingers on Abby's wrists to check for her pulse,_ no pulse..._ fingers on her neck, _no pulse…_ Neela chewed her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

"I'll have to do CPR on her, can you bag her?" Neela asked EMT Dumar.

Neela placed both hands on Abby's chest and started doing reps while Dumar squeezes the bag for air. She repeated the reps again. Placed her fingers on Abby's neck and wrist again, _still no pulse…_

"Come on!" Neela cried, she is frantically repeating the chest reps again. "Come on Abby, comeback!"


	9. Cyanotic

**Chapter 9 - Cyanotic**

"_Bleep, Bleep!" _Alerted the dispatch radio.

"_County General, this is dispatch for status update. Over."_

Susan walked to the radio and picked up the hand receiver. "Dispatch, County General's on open status. Over"

"_10-2, General"_

She put the receiver down and walked to the other side of the admit desk. "Jerry, can you call Abby and see if she had any luck finding Neela?"

"_Bleep, Bleep!"_ The radio alerted again.

"_County General, how do you read? Over."_

Susan walked back to the radio and picked up the receiver again. "Read you 10-2. Go ahead, dispatch."

"_General, implement drowning protocol. Two casualties alert, Boy and a woman both critical, fell in frozen lake at Archer Park, Over."_

"On stand by, Over." Susan replied

"Trauma 2 & 3 are free, we can put them in there." Morris said entering the admit desk.

"Ok, let's round up at the ambulance bay." Susan commanded

They all snap on their gloves in preparation for the casualties to arrive.

A siren wails from the distance, the decibel gets higher as the Paramedics nears the hospital.

----

Neela sat next to Abby laid out on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. She had difficulties trying to push an IV, struggling due to the EMT's driving erratically at high speed causing it to rock side-by-side and bumping on the uneven roads.

"Shit! Come on!" Neela shouted, frustrated, fiddling with the tubes.

"We're nearly there," said Dumar squeezing the air bag.

The driver slammed on the brakes, which sent Neela flying against the driver cabin. She gets up in a daze, stumbled trying to sort her messed up hair out. Dumar opened the door - Susan, Morris, Ray, Sam and Chuny standing waiting to assist. Neela stepped out.

"Neela!" Susan shouted at her surprise then looked at the victim realising it was Abby. "Oh my god!"

"Abby?" Ray said in surprise. The other ambulance pulled up in the bay. "I'll attend to this one."

"That be the boy…" Neela said.

Doris Pickman stepped out from the back of the vehicle. "We've got DOA… We tried…" she shook her head.

"Oh no…" Neela pursed her lips and sighed sadly after hearing the bad news.

They pull the gurney from the back of the rig and quickly pushed Abby into the ER.

"What happened" Susan asked placing the stethescope in her eyes to listen to Abby's heartbeat.

"She got cyanotic!" Neela cried, "It's all my fault… BP's 32 palp, pulse is weak, she's bradycardiac, heart rate's 38."

"What's the temp?" Morris asked.

"80, I managed to revive her, she wasn't breathing or had a pulse. Her lungs were full of water."

"Put her in trauma 3, warm her up or we'll lose her"

They threw few layers of blankets over her body. The doors of the trauma room swung open and positioned the gurney. They all gather around, pulling out wires and tubes.

"The warmed IVs are here." Sam announced, hanging them up.

"We'll need a pleural lavage to warm her heart" Morris placed his stethoscope round his neck

"Good idea!" Susan squeezing the air bag. "What happened Neela?"

"The boy was messing about on the frozen lake and fell through… Abby was kneeling to reach him and I was holding on to her ankles, the ice gave way when she got hold of the boy. She went in…" Neela sobbed, "It's all my fault!"

"Why is it your fault?"

"I wasn't gripping onto her hard enough" Neela looked way; she noticed a few colleagues gathered around behind the door, watching in shock.

"I'm not getting a pulse," Sam said, holding Abby's neck.

The heart monitor screeched out the lethal rhythm.

"Come on Abby, don't give up on us now!" Susan pushing on her chest. "Stay with us!"

The monitor bleeped the normal sinus.

"She's back"

"Good! Lets start the lavage now!" Susan said, with the stethoscope in her ears.

"Keep the IV going," Morris instructed. "And Sam watch out for the re-warming shock"

Sam the miserable nurse nodded. "Ok."

----

Outside in the corridor, Susan caught up with Neela, who wanted to rush off somewhere to cry alone.

"Neela!" Susan shouted.

The Indian doctor paused on the spot and clenched her face as she turned to her boss.

"Where the hell were you?" Susan asked "Jeez! You've put Abby's life at risk!"

"Well I did say it was my fault…"

She shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead. "No Neela, it isn't, I'm sorry I've shouldn't have said that."

Neela slipped puts her hands inside her coat pocket and sighed.

"I'll have a chat with you later, there's so much going on right now."

"I guess you still want me to work now?" Neela asked with her head bowed down.

"Well…. yes! We're short staffed here!"

"Dr Lewis" Jerry interrupted leaning over the counter, waving the phone to her. "Long distance phone call"

"Ok I'll take it" She walked to the admit desk and turned to Neela "Speak to you later, ok?" Susan took the phone from Jerry and answered it.

"Hello Dr Lewis here"

_"Hi it's Luka."_

"Luka! Thanks for leaving me in the lurch at short notice!"

_"Sorry, I had to help with an emergency over here in Kisangani, Weaver gave me the authority."_

"Yes I know, you could at least come to me first. Trying to run away from your problems? You know Sam… Abby…"

_"What? What are you on about? No! The hospital camp is experiencing problems at the moment, they're threatening to remove it, so Carter is trying to work out where to relocate it"_

"Oh I'm sorry for jumping conclusion, well… On everyone's behalf"

_"Everyone's behalf? They're thinking that I've gone running…?"_ Luka said smiling and looking puzzled _"I wish people would get there facts right… anyway I was calling to say I may have to stay here a little longer"_

"Thank you, thanks for letting us know. I'll find someone to cover for you…"

_"You sound stressed out than ever."_

"Well you could say that," Susan replied "We are seriously understaffed here…"

_"Ok, so in general. Is everyone ok?"_

"Well… erm… it…" Susan stuttered to avoid telling him the bad news

_"What is it Susan? I know that tone"_

"I really don't want to say it down the phone." Susan clenching her teeth trying not to say anything.

_"Susan!"_

"Well... erm…" Giving out a nervous _"Ha"_ trying to bring herself to tell him. "It's Abby, she's critical"

_"What! What happened?"_ He asked.

Susan briefly told Luka the incident.

_"Oh my god!"_


	10. Fix You

Disclaimer: This chapter title inspired/lyrics from Coldplay's "Fix You

**Chapter 10 – Fix You**

It was silent, no phones ringing. No shouting. The ER was unusually quiet for a Friday night. The staff won't be holding their breath, they will be expecting revellers staggering in from the local bars with alcohol-related injuries sooner or later.

Morris leaned over the counter, trying to impress an attractive patient telling her about his promotion. "I am the new boss here," He said, winking at her.

"Morris, get a life." Susan said, interrupting him and slamming her files next him. "I need you to do these reports by tomorrow"

"What?" he replied and turned back to the woman, she was gone. He looked around frantically for her. "Where she go? Damn!"

"What a jerk!" Pratt chuckled and Ray joined in with the laughter.

The Ambulance bay sliding doors opened, a weary male come rushing in.

"Luka?" Susan looked at him in surprise "I didn't expect you to be here until tomorrow?"

"Yeah well I managed to get the next flight back, Carter paid for the expenses." He replied, looking rough from the long flight. Unshaven and ruffled hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. With that _got out of bed look_ he didn't have time to sort himself as his main priority was to get the hospital to see Abby.

"But erm… How would Sam feel about this? Coming all the way back visiting Abby?"

"Does it matter? Sam is the one who moved out…again."

"Again… Oh?" Susan looked surprised shaking her head. "I'll come with you, I need to fill you in with the details."

"Sure."

Susan and Luka both walk down the corridor heading to the elevators. He extended his arm to press the 'up' button.

"I can tell that you do still care about Abby." She grinned.

"I've never stopped… never…" He replied looking down at his feet and looked at Susan to give her a smile, she smiled back at him. He asked. "How is she progressing?"

"Well… slowly, she still in intensive care, she not out of danger yet."

The doors slid open and they both step inside.

"You're telling me she's still in a coma?" Luka said huskily in his thick Croatian accent.

Susan nodded and watched him yawn.

"Oh great it's matter of waiting, she may wake up tonight, tomorrow, next week, next year or never!" He felt anxious, took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

"Calm down will you?" She put her hand on his shoulder "We will have to take one day at a time, her incident happened at 9.30 this morning so she's been out for 9 hours, it's a matter of playing by ear."

"Yes Susan… I am a Doctor too…"

Susan raised her brows at Luka's attitude.

"I'm sorry… I'm worried…"

"I know Luka, don't worry, I'm worried too, my best friend all wired up…"

The elevator doors dinged and slid open. They've reached the ICU floor. Susan and Luka stepped out and walked along the corridor.

"What the hell was she thinking?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Luka, I think you would do the same if you were in that position"

"Uh-huh."

"In here." Susan opened the door to let him in the room first and followed him.

He froze on the spot, looking at Abby. She was laid out on the bed hooked up to the life support machine. He walked to her side and bravely looked at her trying to hold back his emotions. She has a trachea tube inserted through her mouth to help her breath. Her skin tone was blue-ish due to the poor circulation from the hypothermia. Luka placed his hand on to hers and lifted it up. He slipped his hand underneath; the palm of his warm hand touched hers and clasped it tightly. She was cold, cold like death…

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

He leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. He felt her coldness on his lips, felt strange, always remembered how she felt good and warming to kiss. He used his free hand to stroke her hair, it was still damp and his fingers became tangled when he ran them through her straggly hair.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

High up above or down below  
When you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Luka still held on to Abby's hand and looked at Susan who was standing on the opposite side of the bed, smiling sympathetically at him.

Suddenly Luka felt a twitch in his hand and looked on with amazement.

"You ok?" Susan frowned.

"I… I felt that" He smiled "I felt her… Abby moved her hand."

"Did she?" Susan pulled out a light from her lab coat pocket, leaned over and placed her thumb on Abby's eye. She pulled up the eyelid to shine the light into it. She examined and repeated the same on the other eye.

"They're clear… She's waking up!" Susan shoved her light back in her pocket. She grinned, "That's good news, I'll go and inform the ICU team."

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace…_

"Abby?" He said softly, leaning his face over hers.

Abby was struggling to open her eyes. Heavily sedated, she kept drifting in and out of her sleep. Again she was trying hard to flutter those eyes open.

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace…_

"Abby… it's ok you're safe."

She opened her eyes again to focus at Luka.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…_

The ICU team rushed into the room. Their quick entry had startled Luka like as if she was crashing. They gathered round by her bed, checking her vitals. Her eyes were racing round the room watching them poking and prodding her.

"Mmm" Abby moaned, trying to get their attention by signalling her eyes down to her mouth. _Remove this goddamn tube!_

The door opening again caught Abby's attention, from the side of her eye. It was Neela. Abby eyes followed her moving to stand next to Susan. Abby then focused on her best friend who was stood there with her hands in her lab coat pockets greeting the younger doctor. Abby struggled to hear what Susan was saying to Neela. She closed her eyes… _Everything is all so confusing!_ She opened them again to look at Luka. He was deep in conversation with the other two. _Luka? I thought he was in Africa? How long have I've been out? Is this a dream?_

"Abby I need you to cough when I pull the tube out from your windpipe" One of the ICU doctor asked, leaning over to her face, tapping on her shoulder making she sure was aware of his actions. She coughed and gagged when they removed the tube. The ICU nurse shoved a straw in her mouth to moist her dry throat.

"Can you breathe ok Abby?"

"Yes." She replied in a raspy voice and turned her head to look at Neela "The boy?"

Neela stepped forward with her face grimaced. "Sorry."

"Oh?" Abby sighed with disappointment.

"I'm really sorry Abby." Neela squirmed "It's all my fault for you going in the water, I'll never forgive myself for this."

"You didn't do anything." She croaked.

"But?"

"No buts… I knew the consequences... I was stupid to go after the boy... but…" Abby struggled to talk, she cutting her words from her shortage of breath "I'm doctor... it's my instinct... to save someone's life…"


End file.
